


Green Food

by thewaywardwriter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lari didn’t know when Bifur started eating green food, but it must’ve been sometime after he came home with an axe in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Ladle and some Stew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789649) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 



Lari didn’t know when Bifur started eating green food, but it must’ve been sometime after he came home with an axe in his head.

She cried of course. Dear little Lifur didn’t know why, didn’t know why daddy came home with an axe in his head, didn’t know why he didn’t quite respond to her the way he used to.

Lari didn’t know what to say. But then he came for her.

It must’ve been sometime after the mines collapsed. Bifur had come for her in a daze, lifting her and her gimp leg out of the rubble.

She would wake to him telling his cousins and only child a story of his travels in gruff Khuzdul.

“Bifur?” she’d ask, reaching for him. And then he had intertwined his fingers in hers, murmuring his concern and love for her in Khuzdul.

Lari smiled, waggled her fingers lazily and Bifur read ‘I love you’ in them.

Lari didn’t know when Bifur started eating green food. But when she did notice she looked at him with so much love that he actually blushed and turned away.

She smiled, kissed him and made some more.

**Author's Note:**

> I just. I don't know how to describe how much love these two have for each other but they love each other a lot and I just... I dunno. They're cute, I love them.
> 
> Also, I made Lifur a 'she,' I'm sorry. I do realize that you said that the little dwarfling was undecided gender wise. Um. *whispers* I hope you enjoy!


End file.
